Epic of the Colossi
by Tenial
Summary: A tale of love and anger against the world unravels as the mountains shake to suffer a warrior's choice.
1. Prologue

_Tall the kings of rock and earth_

_Where'pon a myth a teller wept;_

_A tome of giants, rumbling, as mountains,_

_Bewitched to stay the magic kept._

_Behold, ye cherished, I speak of_

_A darkness, a shadow, which our kind hath bred,_

_As from sin, a mistake a mother cherishéd._

_There, sleeps one Dormin, cursed and imprisonéd,_

_Who may 'wake what sleeps but doth stay dead._

_What fate befalls you who sleeps not breathing but dead_

_When heaven or hell would expel, not welcome,_

_As rivers run dry when innocence was bled._

_Dormin would suffer your fate for his device_

_Or suffer death for malice vice._

_Commanded he Kage, shadows haunting,_

_A shrine once faithful to the gods is ruins slept._

_A crusade was made in the sister land,_

_As neighbors who wish to lend a hand._

_Emon its best_

_To that ancient land, that civilization's pride._

_Now a shadow kept it in its wing_

_As all broke in Dormin's stride,_

_Emon so gallantly came to face the thing._

"_Let us make for Dzaiyon, and cleanse its heart,_

_In battle may we work to tear apart_

_That creature, that Demon, and may it mark_

_The number of its days, may it hark_

_To what devil it prays to, what devil it honors,_

_May it toss fortunes and divine and ponder,_

_When we come with the sound and thunder_

_To save Dzaiyon, a blessing be upon her."_

_Once he came, his heart fell heavy,_

_For its glory was tarnished in shadows and story._

_Dormin's power had grown and made unto himself_

_A gross memory of a former man's glory._

_Dormin, once a man, was now a devil,_

_A cloud, a smoke and haze with no solidification,_

_Yet still its grand body had shaken the foundation_

_Of the temple that was its fortification._

_Dormin wore Kage the shadow like a coat,_

_It was a covering of darkness that beheld wonder._

_Evil magic surrounded him whole,_

_His voice shook the temple almost asunder._

_"Sleep thou fiend O Demon Dormin," Emon said,_

_The demon shook the temple and crushed his following_

_And Emon greater in power so into a sleep Dormin brought._

_yet Emon lesser in spirit fell and wept, sorrowing,_

_For those who fell from grace and evils wrought,_

_No more to breathe, no more in following._

_For all was dead and abandonéd,_

_Or asleep and undead._

_Dzaiyon the glory had fallen._

_The ancient gods had left this world_

_Emon destroyed evidence to this land_

_To halt civilized man again_

_To enter here as once when began._

_And by Emon a decree was written:_

_"I forbid YOU who comes to this place,_

_To seek that which wakes what should stay sleeping,_

_For curse be 'pon you, and upon all your sad race _

_Should ye become undead, possessed, weeping."_

_To warn those who seeing this land may be smitten._

_And to restrict the demon Dormin from the open sky_

_Emon contained its power to the sixteen Colossi._


	2. Wander's Prologue

Herein are the accounts of Wander, the young man who stole the Princess' body to the Land of the Colossi. Throughout his voyage and his dark trials, he penned memoirs to record his accounts. These documents were secured the by Princess Mono ('Anai' by nickname), wherein by what providence she was able to is recorded in these accounts.

Ages have passed since those mystical times, and Wander's memoirs have been retained by the writer Azulm, who published these memoirs for his own histories of this ancient world that is now long gone in time.

Here it begins with Wander's voyage across the land of Truminester to the land of the ancients, which was known as Dzaiyon in its former days. But to him in his time, it was the Forbidden Land. A land of giants called the Colossi.

* * *

_Stones overtook the land as they moved by,_

_or rather I moved by as Agro led us on_

_my quest, the only quest of mine, the one which I_

_have taken, for the sake of my lady Anai._

_Suitors brought her flowers, but she received no comfort._

_Their thoughts turned with the world's ache,_

_yet hers quelled with the youth of life,_

_enough for a gentleman's heart to sing and break._

* * *

_Who am I you ask? Nameless, or Wander they say by habit,_

_birthed nameless, raised to chase rabbits._

_Then, Lord Muse bade to curate me in his ways_

_to wield the blade yet praise the gods of our days,_

_To know secrets of religion yet possess prowess_

_and strength, through training over hours_

_spent on exercise, and meditate, just like a monk does,_

_From learning the secret of life from a bee's buzz._

_My mother, a poor creature, let me go,_

_In hope that my life would not be as her's long ago;_

_Living only to feed oneself, only to survive,_

_And so kissed my head and gave me words to imbibe:_

_'Heed your heart and bear your deeds_

_And always walk upon your feet._

_To stay alive, a heart you'll own,_

_A heart of soft but hardened stone._

_Never leave a friend who compliments_

_But forget a compliment without a sentiment._

_I say this knowing you'll learn the same from him,_

_but I pray you remember Man is dim._

_Even if women are frail, for we do agree,_

_But you must mind that you love me.'_

_I learned from Muse and all his ways of_

_warrior yet guardian life._

_I must remember some facts of life,_

_For Muse had lost his life.,_

_And then followed too his grief-taken wife_

_with self-appointed sacrificial knife._

_To end worry, woe and despair magnified_

_She believed her sacrifice sanctified._

* * *

_For respect and admiring love, I remained in his house_

_His funeral was small but I never forget_

_The people there that loved him, knew him, and wept_

_For his deeds remembered which caused those tears shed._

_At that time, I was still not old enough to linger on my own_

_And his brother Baruz told me to move away._

_'twas chance I say that his master Emon arrived_

_while on a visit to see his cousin Nalay_

_and confronted him on his manner of being._

_Then I saw his eyes, which could only hold the _

_magnificence and holiness of age and monkhood,_

_being the very hero to curse the demon Dormin_

_in the land of the Colossi._

_He ordered me to perform my skill, and I knew then_

_he was testing me. My skill flourished as my blade sang,_

_and my warrior cry resounded my faith._

_I slew my shadows and beasts as my battlesong rang,_

_and when my breath was gone and my body needed rest I_

_moved more, struck more, cried more, as if my life was nothing_

_compared to the act my body was performing. And Emon_

_called me to stop, and I fainted. I awoke and he was over me, watching,_

_and he told me that I had done well in his eyes, and even_

_then I knew I had passed his test. He asked me to recant my life_

_and what I had done, with the people in the village of my master Muse_

_as my only witnesses. They spoke well of me, and should not why?_

_I myself knew I was good, my faith was sure._

_And he sought to take me to his country's shore:_

_'Come, Nameless, I shall make you a guardian_

_and you shall guard the most precious thing in the land;_

_A fair maiden, Anai by name, in the land beyond the meridian_

_Away from snow, near to stone, and far from sand._

_She is young as you are and innocent still,_

_and in time she shall remain until_

_Her hand be taken in vows appointed by he father_

_whilst her hand be cupped in that of another_

_bound by the law of her father the king himself_

_and overlooked and confirmed by none but myself_

_ensured and safeguarded by none but yourself_

_to ensure the well being of the betrothed themselves._

_We must remained true in tradition these days_

_as is just to the times of the ancients before time,_

_err tradition fail and we know no longer our ways,_

_we must ensure the interest of her's, yours and mine.'_

_It was then I accepted, and he led me away from my second home_

_to become a guardian to she whom I could only say was beautiful_

_because Emon said so. _

_We came to the land of the king,_

_a good realm of people, and I saw much for a king to pride on_

_in his time, but more to feel most proud of was his daughter Anai, the pretty thing._

_I loved her nigh the eye of my face caught her own, and I saw a part of me thereon._

_I know she saw the same as well._

_We befriended upon our bond, as is custom between guardian and princess_

_we were nigh our adulthood years, so childish things still appeared_

_between us two, such lovely little creatures where love is forbidden_

_but cherished and kept secret. Such innocent, childish love._

_Watching her play in the garden and then, welcomed by her request,_

_to chase and play heroes and villains around the lake_

_or in the woods_

_or upon the hill_

_as long as it was never in the halls err we make accidents,_

_lest we wished a good, inexpensive laugh. _

_For four years I had been in her service, and then Malicom betrothed her to himself_

_by Emon's blessing. I revolted, for I knew him as a filthy lecher_

_but moreover a corrupt individual, bereft of regard for goodness_

_and a drive to excel in moneymaking. It was madness, I tell you._

_And then to curse her, oh, heavens! Damn him! _

_And damn Emon for not averting such a catastrophe! _

_To not stop a young woman from being sacrificed to the gods_

_err insult and humiliate the honor of a horrible man._

_I took no time to wait, and I broke into the undertaker's_

_and I demanded the boy to give me her body,_

_whereupon he refused and so I hurt him._

_I did not kill him, for he breathed when I left_

_with the body of Anai. _

* * *

_Emon used to tell me legends._

_Legends of old._

_Then he grew tired of them_

_because of old friends._

_These friends were bestial_

_and forsaken by the lot_

_And he put them down_

_to fester and rot._

_And of them greatest of all_

_Dormin was a long tome_

_where Emon cursed him_

_into sixteen stone._

_Colossi they were_

_of fur, skin and rock,_

_bearing power so great_

_that the hungry did flock._

_Never were able_

_to harness the power_

_let alone tear down_

_even one stone tower._

_'like mountains' he said_

_'Great and alive;_

_you find them,_

_you would run for your life.'_

_It was only myself, Anai, and Agro,_

_yet Fluwydd a bird joined the quest,_

_a noble bird who I think knew me_

_for all my life and the rest._

_Over mountains, across dunes,_

_through forests and highways,_

_we four journeyed onwards_

_knowing only a little of the way._

_By literature I read the way_

_following hints, memories of tale, and legends._

_I came to the Plain of Tseren_

_and saw it's beginning:_

_To 'it' I refer the Gate of the Land,_

_and when we came to it I was in awe._

_Two mountainous doors stood up before me_

_with marks of ancient times._

_Between, a light was patching through_

_for on the other side was the land I knew_

_to be of the ancients._

_Betwene them we went, feeling the earth surround me_

_like a whisper from rock or breath from the dirt._

_Hearing Agro's hooves echo off the rock of the wall_

_Cascading into my senses like _

_memories beating into my head_

_or warnings trying to pull me away_

_from my dark plans._

_The light soon was great enough to make the _

_darkness around my eyes go away,_

_and I beheld old Dzaiyon,_

_the Land of the Colossus._

_Before my horse's feet a bridge extended_

_made by magic and held by it as well,_

_old as the door behind me but stable still,_

_and onwards my eyes followed to where it ended._

_Perhaps a league ahead stood a bastion of stone_

_covered in the earth and ivies that nature wills_

_despite what we humans would have intended_

_had we remained here, but no matter, for ill_

_intentions brought the end of our reign here_

_and the start of Dormin's._

_And yet still that tower remains,_

_and I wonder if it is because the Demon wills it_

_even in his prison made of ten and six._


	3. The Oath

In this account of Wander's entrance into the land of the colossi, he traverses the archane bridge, standing nigh a mile from the ground, to the grand temple. As he travels across this ancient platform, he examines the land around him, taking note how relatively close by horse's gallop each area is to one another. In example, immediately below him is a dune that spans for leagues, beset with the ages of time below his present position as he moves towards what he hopes is Princess Mono's redemption.

* * *

_Er I approached the ancient door_

_Agape before my present paramour_

_Still, open, welcoming, but a threat,_

_Threatning with a myth, or legend, that Emon met,_

_Nigh two generations ago, so young_

_In time to the aged, old to me,_

_And to beloved mine asleep_

_Eternally, but not for long,_

_I pray._

_So thus Agro took us_

_Save Flewdd who away had gone_

_And we three passed into that domain_

_that I knew not then would keep me_

_away from the world and gone for gain_

_Not to mine but to Demon Dormain_

_For his rise and mine own fall_

_yet again to create mine chain._

_But we passed I thought to leave_

_For doubt clouded my perserverance to love,_

_And err that thought crossed my mind_

_Did the door close from 'hind above._

_Trapped, we moved, towards the end_

_Of our road from the outside,_

_a world that was our reality_

_And our safeguard from Hell._

_We now moved into perdition._

_We moved into sin._

_We moved into sedition_

_from the Gods' testiment._

_How foolish we are to chase some tail_

_When peace and quite suffice for all._

_Nay, we wish to gain the grail_

_As life disentegrates against avail._

_So on I moved, pondering thus:_

_"Is God against or to side with us?"_

_'til onto an edge my horse stopped_

_At the road's edge, I face my trial_

_Before some judge none three of us beguile._

_At my left the road progressed, but soft_

_it doth move downwards down a tower spiral._

_And down we went down yonder into chambers bestial_

_Towards the sleeping chambers Dormin, vestal_

_in shadow, sleepeth._

* * *

_Bottom's depth we descended to,_

_At Hell's depth we entered into_

_Knowing not this state of being_

_That we became alive and dead_

_Enslaved thus to Satan's bed._

_At end we came, Agro stode,_

_down hall betwixt columns stone:_

_1, 2, to six and ten the ancients did weld_

_Not knowing I then when colossi statutes_

_Kept alive their force and spirit held._

_Eight on one with eight to the next_

_To each side of me a bearing kept_

_To identify their growth, make and shape_

_Past which I arrogantly oh so crept_

_For at end of hall past ten and six_

_over steps of twelve, above our steps_

_was altar made for magic and tricks._

_I did so place my beloved there_

_For I wished to offer her body for soul._

_I waited there, err danger 'proach_

_To encroach upon me my sin's toll._

_Nay not there came, demon nor saint_

_To damn me or save me or damn me a saint_

_Upon taint I wain't decry my satus_

_As sinner or savior but lover and savior._

_Moments passed_

_I waited_

_A wind passed_

_I waited._

_My hairs stood_

_And evil I sensed_

_behind me, to my mind's eye_

_and eyes of over flint stone did see a demon_

_of shadow cloaked in smoke and smog_

_over field of brick_

_and magic._

_Horns boded upon its cown_

_miniature because its power was diminished_

_Pity first, then fear second_

_For its intentions were primal and bragand._

_I wielded the holy sword to quell the shadow_

_towards which other shadows gathered thus._

_Who would stand thus save I to thus?_

_These monsters wished my demise thus._

_But my sword reminded them_

_I was a warrior of legends' decent._

_They questioned and quailed in fear_

_a din arose, then quited then._

_Near me, a voice did spake_

_as if from the stone itself_

_for Dormin was the temple itself._

"_Thou bearst the sword of light,_

_I pray thee hold it a blight._

_Seek ye remedy for pity's sake?_

_Seek ye a soul that God hath take?"_

_I so said "Yar be true, but trust you I?_

_To save the life of my dear Anai?"_

"'_tis law of mortals, you speak about,_

_To repossess life with deathly clout._

_Yet bear ye so the ancient blade_

_With which an oath I dare can make._

_But doth you promise to hold your end?_

_For the price is heavy, my only friend."_

"_I take it on myself," I decried;_

"_To save my love," I replied._

_A moment passed as Dormin thought,_

_A moment again that time had wrought._

_"Free me, Wander," he spake,_

_and I felt safe that he knew my name_

_but afeared he also knew my blame._

_"My promise is set here, for you,_

_a loveless, thankless warrior_

_descent of thankless warriors through_

_time, ages, generations, to now._

_Make your domain mine, to house as thou wish_

_to vanquish my prisons in mountains who grow._

_Save me, I shall save thine beloved_

_at a price of thanks._

_To find first prison, thou must travel_

_Northwards towards the valley closest._

_There walketh a mountain ancient_

_Reminiscient of club and Moses._

_Vanquish it first, and vanquish your worry_

_that I will not fulfill my promise._

_Go, upon Agro go!"_

_And go I did towards my goal_

_Going gallantly, growing and griefing_

_For both of our losses in toll._


	4. Primus, Valus Minotaurus Colossus

In this account, Wander wakes up from unconsciousness, and will explain why at the end. But before that, he recants going south from the temple, the Shrine of Worship, riding Agro towards a ruined mountain city wherein he comes upon the first magnificent Colossus, Valus the Minotaur.

* * *

_I awaken thus from forcéd slumber,_

_A shadow near me stands, the first in number._

_It is new and I am afraid of its essence,_

_For it's being is of an evil presence._

_I heed the warning that Dormin gave,_

_And I ponder and wonder a future grave._

_But ne'rmore shall I do so._

_Ne'rmore shall I mark so._

_

* * *

_

_Dormin's voice again in my ear,_

_"To find thou first your colossus near,_

_Hold thine sword to the light and reflect thy way,_

_With that magic which doth divine the day."_

_And soft I raised the blade's steel_

_To the sun and lo! its power no more concealed,_

_A humming song like watered metal_

_Didst ring from mine sword's mantle_

_And from its length a light reflected_

_But was broken by its convection_

_To many streams of light, yet so,_

_I point away and, yes! I had bet so:_

_They came to one a great beam_

_At which's end a wall did seem_

_To shine great but burn through focus_

_Of Sun's heat and sword's locus._

_I called to Agro and rode him out_

_Of that ancient temple, I showed him out_

_Onto the grass, and there I stopped_

_For the land about me was topped_

_With nature in perfect history,_

_As per mine facilities made their registry._

_Dzaiyon is great, I didn't pretend,_

_And will see more, I hope, before the end._

_

* * *

_

_I raised the blade and showed me thus_

_Its beam shooting south from present focus._

_I spurred Agro on, on we must,_

_Following the light as it took us_

_To a mountain range, vast, tall,_

_Around me so the windows blew,_

_Hummed 'cross grass and 'gainst the wall_

_And with them their story flew._

_I smelt the sea within its air_

_I felt indeed the salt in there._

_I knew that the sea was near,_

_Perhaps near the mount, or far to the rear,_

_For I saw only mountainous hills,_

_And knew my travels prolonged, still._

_Ere we passed a hillock, and on it grew_

_A tree or two, with fruits anew._

_Hungry, I stopped and ate,_

_Quickly to not be late._

_

* * *

_

_On we went to the mountain,_

_South of Dormin's worship fountain._

_Dwarfed I was to the mountain's height_

_Not knowing fate in there was a greater sight._

_Close we drew and there I glimpsed_

_I noticed, with hand my eyes had rinsed,_

_A cleft in its wall, out of which stood a structure_

_And broken in time, though precious in fractures._

_And closer I came close to touch and study_

_Those Runes and symbols, muck and muddy_

_To read for time is cruel and history crueler,_

_For Dormin met no equity dueler._

_Who had made these symbols made them well,_

_For the love of its craft remained to dwell._

_But it was a dead end, the stairs were shattered,_

_By nature, cruel thing, to who didn't matter._

_No matter, I said, I climbed the face_

_Finding nooks and crannies for fingers t'place,_

_Edge to edge, cliff to cliff,_

_I made my way towards that mountain rift._

_The wind on my back and in my face,_

_I did climb that mountain's face._

_Agro below two stories did watch,_

_Err I fall I knew he 'deed would catch._

_No matter. I finished the trial._

_Now I face my crucible._

_

* * *

_

_The cliff extended into the mountain cleft,_

_Into a valley it led me, but nothing left._

_An expanse of rock and stone left nothing_

_But land to gaze, until afar I, noting,_

_There were other ruins. This is but a pocket_

_In this cleft, of a broken time locket._

_Whatever was meant to be here is not,_

_And my journey now fruitless wrought._

_As hope was turned, I did feel_

_The earth quake beneath my heel._

_The earth then moved as if a tremor_

_Caused depths to echoing granite tenor._

_Then, lo! before me a great foot for'swayed_

_And crashed but long ten yards away._

_If twelve men at shoulder had stood aside_

_It would equal the length of this massive size._

_Then above my head the sky grew dark_

_As if the beast created night from day._

_My eyes beheld thus, a giant beast—_

_No, not beast, a tower of rock!_

_It moved like a beast but was a rock—_

_It was both in fact of beast and rock!_

_It walked on legs as if a man_

_And its face was bearded fur,_

_All other orifice was fur or stone_

_Yet its manner was of a stupid man._

_A hookéd nose traversed its face_

_Between a set of eyes of dead azure._

_How it came to be locked to this place,_

_In a dead, stone pasture?_

_

* * *

_

**WANDER DOTH BEHOLD**

**VALUS MINOTAURUS COLOSSUS**

____

* * *

_It did not see me-my first blessing-_

_As it arrogantly strode past me._

_Dumb its manner was, for it hung its head,_

_And trudged on as if walking prisoner dead._

_In its hand right a club it dragged,_

_And in its left an empty palm._

_On it went, in the mountain cleft,_

_Making no business and no alarm._

_Each step quaked, its weight great,_

_Yet I crept after it._

_How was I to slay this mountain?_

_Yet I creep after it._

_Err it see me, it should squash me,_

_For I am a bug in its sight._

_Yet Dormin said I must keep my promise,_

_Therefore I must keep my plight._

_I gathered wits and courage, raised my fingers,_

_To my lips and hard I blew._

_My whistle sung and echoed clear,_

_It was then that Valus knew I was here._

_He stopped his movement and recorded_

_The note, as if to think a minute._

_Then craned his bearded head to me,_

_Surprised that he initially didn't._

_Sympathy, I had, for this monstrous titan,_

_Err the stone over it covered in lichen,_

_Fur, green as grass,_

_I must slay this mountainous._

_A simple grunt he made, and turned about,_

_His body shook the mountains wide._

_I gripped my sword, I moved forward._

_Valus gripped club, and stepped his stride._

* * *

_For though the distance between us lay_

_Now near half a mile away._

_As he saw my motion forward_

_His motion, slow, made present notion_

_That for the distance paced us long_

_His clubbéd hand changed an instance_

_A lean behind him to create momentum_

_And step forward with might addendum._

_Its attack was great, although it missed_

_A mere yard away than Valus wished._

_Its impact sent me flying and crashing_

_And my mind rebounding in numbing fashion._

_As per collection, my thoughts did think_

_Of my enemy's demise, or fate to sink._

_But Valus felt his mistake was learned_

_And his clubbéd hand again turned._

_I motioned forward, and running hard,_

_My concentration still a moment marred_

_Again his club scarred the earth_

_With thunderous tremor of noted worth._

_But its strike now twice mistook_

_Up I gazed to see and mark his look:_

_A fury rose within his eyes, now new,_

_In raging gold not dampened blue._

_He raised his boot, or hoof as such,_

_And mighty intent was me to crush._

_But moved did I, the earth shook thrice,_

_Harder than before his attempts 'though twice._

_Now my presence was 'tween his legs_

_To take a moment and study his ways._

* * *

_I took a chance and studied thus_

_His tactics of which he all did rush._

_A brute, a savage, and stupid in thought,_

_Since quick this titan in past was wrought._

_At nonce or two my eyes noticed there_

_On his heel he grew abundant hair._

_I held on and climbed up_

_Before I felt the time's up_

_'fore he felt me, a little flea,_

_A threat to his safety be._

_A free hand, I unsheathed Dagr_

_And plunged it deep into bestial matter._

_At once this mountain quailed to me_

_And fell upon this present knee._

_I climbed this stalk of fur he'd worn_

_Onto a parapet on his back he'd borne._

_Closer was I to finding a spot_

_Into which my sword would find its plot._

_But now this mountain had 'come furious,_

_A brute savage, Valus the son of Asterius._

_What had Minos thought to preserve the bull_

_For now that Valus here would pay a toll_

_For I to save my lady Mono_

_And her soul within the depths of Útumno._

* * *

_Valus shook his greatness, and I stumbled,_

_But gripped to fur and shook and rumbled._

_When fatigue took, I resumed my course_

_Up his back, gripping fur tight until hands were coarse._

_At shoulder height, I was in his sight_

_Although askance to his eye's sleight._

_Then I saw a little ahead,_

_Illumination upon his head._

_A voice had told me I had to cut it,_

_But stab it I planned to do._

_My plan was thus, I wouldn't fuss it,_

_For I would run this titan through._

_His hand sought to pick me off_

_Using his club to hit me off,_

_I raised my blade and smote him swift_

_His hand scarred, a token with,_

_Aback it went and a roar he whined_

_As the pain had shot into his mind,_

_His mind, I wanted, and made it so;_

_Pain and ignorance begot him, he did not know._

_I climbed around and up and neck_

_And lo! it awed me, so twice I check_

_To see if my eyes had failed me_

_Until then Dormin's voice hailed me:_

_"'tis the seal that binds me_

_In my grave and prison timely._

_Stab it to break its curse,_

_And spare it further from more fates worse."_

_But at present now Valus sought to_

_Shake me off, planning simply as it thought to_

_Throw me off, since as an animal it ought to,_

_But I refused, this was what fate me brought to._

_Err he had to breathe, I made a chance_

_Gripping with free hand, I made a stance._

_My sword's point now towards the sigil_

_Shining bright blue to my sword's vigil,_

_It's presence, as if a relation,_

_As if the sigil shone in elation._

_Valus would come again if I didn't act,_

_So I plunged my sword to seal Dormin's pact._

_Strange though, this irony here before me,_

_To know I have slain what was made before me._

* * *

_Fourteen times I plunged deep,_

_Into crownéd head, my heart did weep._

_An ignorant beast, noble to its cause,_

_Strong in heart, in truth it was._

_What strength is left now_

_To lift Europa's frown?_

_Her soul crushed, her face break to a frown_

_As I hit Valus as a stake in the ground._

* * *

_The monster wept not, but its life did flee_

_From body marred from mortal creed._

_A last tremor as its vestige fell,_

_The vestige in which the soul dwells,_

_And shook again the mountainside._

_No more, Minos, does your sin devour,_

_For thus ends Valus the Minotaur._

* * *

_I lasted by jumping off,_

_No more worried being picked off._

_Err I landed, a worry came upon me._

_What had I done? Had it wronged me?_

_But lo the titan glowéd_

_And err I knoweth_

_The seal was broken._

_Would I receive a token_

_Or see a spirit awoken?_

_Dormin I felt, a part of him,_

_To thank me in part for him._

_Yet, around its body, a black veil_

_Shriveled its remains as if time passed_

_The body ravaged into stone and tale_

_Until an aged corpse was laid to rest._

_Then that veil conformed itself_

_As a ball of many black string._

_As if an eye, it focused on myself,_

_A tiny and worthless thing._

_Afeared I ran, but that thing was fast_

_As a tentacle of Rl'yeh of evil mass._

_I felt its sting, numbing me quick,_

_Its bulk in body cold and thick,_

_Making no puncture of skin and blood_

_But into my being…. …._

_No words can digress or define_

_What doth inside me hide._

_

* * *

_

_Numb I 'came, and fell to the earth_

_Not yet in dust, but a body still._

_I felt its presence within my mind,_

_That evil being of dark design._

_I soon fell into a sort of coma,_

_Yet did smell a faint aroma._

_Next my eyes beheld a tunnel_

_Crafted of those tendrils into a funnel,_

_At which's end a light did break,_

_My mind's eye too much to take._

_And then I woke in Dormin's hall,_

_Writing about a giant's fall._

_Alas that demon standing there_

_Doth make stand my backneck's hair_

_He then fades away as Dormin speaks_

_My next tasks and beast to beat._


End file.
